


Cold

by vi_violetrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I really don't know how to tag this they're just married and in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_violetrose/pseuds/vi_violetrose
Summary: It's cold and Claude hates that.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because it's winter and I was too cold to think about anything but being cold. I'll warm my heart up with fluff.

So much for being productive. All it took for Claude to throw away those hopes was to wake up and feel that the thick blankets he’d curled up in weren’t enough. He curls in upon himself more, but he’s still cold, and because of it he can’t get up to snag more blankets or tug Dimitri back in bed with him. What a curse…

He shuts his eyes tight and rolls over, but Dimitri’s been gone long enough that his side of the bed isn’t warm anymore. At least it was _kinda_ comforting knowing it was his side… kinda. Sentimentality wasn’t going to warm him up much. Huff.

Claude was a morning person too, but there was no way he was going to do his usual stretches or meditation like this. His routine wasn’t made for Faerghus weather. But he had to adapt… Could he meditate under blankets? Stretch underneath them without his limbs sticking out? He could already feel the weather pains under there. Maybe he should just throw off the blankets and endure the cold. But despite the thought, he’s putting his head underneath the sheets.

No amount of complaining is going to bring Dimitri back here, especially when he’s busy being a king and all. Not that Claude didn’t have his own obligations, but at least for today he didn’t have to do anything. He’d mostly done what he needed to do here in Faerghus. All that aside, he was very much going to complain to himself how horrid this weather is. Fhirdiad is awful. Fhirdibad. Claude wondered if Dimitri would take offense to that slandering of his home or laugh at the bad pun. Probably the former… it wasn’t really that funny.

Claude doesn’t know how long he’s curled up there, unable to get up, and every second he dreads to discover that. He really should get dressed and ready to actually do stuff, and of course eat breakfast if it wasn’t already too late for that. He’d woken up late, right? Right… Though he thinks he might’ve fallen back asleep at some point. Either that, or he’d dreamed of waking up. 

For several reasons, Claude eventually decides he best get up, so after a short moment of enjoying the warmth of the bed he rises and hurries to get dressed. Can’t have his skin exposed to the cold air for too long--He’s shivering already. And he’s still cold after he’s changed, so he quickly grabs one of Dimitri’s cloaks and throws it around himself.

Everything after he leaves the room is done quite hurriedly (and all that he does is eat, really), and after it he returns to Dimitri’s room. He’s just going to curl up in the blankets and try to keep warm…

_Wait, isn’t there a fireplace in Dimitri’s study?_ There were fireplaces elsewhere, too, but that was the first one that came to mind. Hopefully His Kingliness wouldn’t mind Claude inviting himself there; but if he was being serious, of course Dimitri didn’t mind. That big sap was always happy to have him around, which was definitely appreciated.

When Claude enters the study, clutching the cloak around him, he immediately feels the warmth of the fireplace. Hm… Seems Dimitri might’ve been a bit cold today, too. But whatever the reason, Claude’s relieved by it a bit. Dimitri quickly turns his attention to Claude, and rises from his chair. 

“Claude! Are you alright? I know it’s rather cold today…” He’s hugging Claude by the time he’s done with the sentence, though he lets him go after a moment to look at him.

“I’m fine,” Claude replies, smiling lightly. “Just figured I’d come here to warm up.” He turns his head to look at the fireplace. As happy as he was to see Dimitri, he really just wanted to sit by the fire… He could observe Dimitri from there, maybe.

“Alright. I apologize for not waking you this morning; as soon as I felt the morning air, I decided it’d be best to let you rest and toss my blankets upon you.” Dimitri presses a gentle kiss to the top of Claude’s head, and, instead of returning to his desk, takes Claude by the hand and brings him over to the fireplace.

“Don’t worry about it.” How thoughtful… it was probably even colder when Dimitri woke up. “But, uh, don’t you have work to do?”

“Well, yes. That’s why I’m here. But how could I possibly work when my poor husband is freezing? I wouldn’t be at ease with myself.” 

Claude chuckles at the answer, letting go of Dimitri and sitting on the floor by the fireplace. Had to be as close as he could to it… Dimitri seems a bit surprised, but doesn’t object, and sits right by him, pulling Claude into his arms before he can even suggest it. Cozy… He leans against Dimitri, shivering but beginning to feel the heat.

“Mm… Thanks. Not many better ways to warm up than this.” 

“Not many?” Dimitri replies. “What do you propose would be better?”

Hm. A moment of quiet thought. Should he say something funny or something flirty… He goes with, “I dunno.” 

Dimitri laughs and kisses Claude on the cheek. That made his face a bit warm… Hell yeah. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dimitri’s smiling, always happy to cuddle his husband. They’d been married for only a little while, but the past didn’t matter so much as the present and future. So much had happened for the two of them to come to this point, and it was moments like these that made it worth the trouble. There was much work to be done for both of them, but sometimes they needed time off... That was only natural.

Dimitri’s mind drifted off to such things, thinking no longer of work. For all that mattered, it was just the two of them right now. Though him and Claude fell to silence, words weren’t needed to enjoy each other’s company. And so they did, finding comfort in a silent act of love, staying like that for a long time.

So much for being productive.


End file.
